


Summer Sunshine

by centreoftheselights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Best Friends, F/F, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Goblet of Fire, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny sees Luna in a crop top and shorts, and realises that there's more to their friendship than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For Luna/Ginny week on Tumblr, via an anonymous prompt.
> 
> ETA: This now has an M-rated follow-up fic: [I've Got A Secret (It's Time For Me To Tell It)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7852030)

“A whole week? That's ridiculous.”

Luna shrugged as she stretched her legs out across the bench she and Ginny shared. In the holidays, they met up every few days – sometimes at one or the other of their houses, but more often in the village, disguised in their muggle clothes. They had wondered around the shops for most of the morning, but now they had collapsed in the park, watching the younger children screaming on the monkey bars where they themselves had once played.

“It's not so bad,” Luna answered Ginny. “We're lucky to have got tickets at all. And think how many wizards will be there from around the world, how many magical traditions I'll get to hear about first-hand...”

Ginny made a face. “It's not so bad for you. I'm glad I don't have to spend more than a night or two living out of a tent with all my brothers in it.”

“And you'll have a great view of the match,” Luna reminded her.

“Well, yes. That too.” Ginny grinned. “It's going to be so great! Quidditch World Cup!”

She whooped out the last words, and Luna shushed her, giggling.

“Don't! The Muggles will here.”

Ginny scoffed, but she glanced around anyway. Most of the Muggles around them were far too busy enjoying the sun to pay the two of them any notice. Nearest to them were a group of girls a couple of years younger than them, who were practising handstands on an open stretch of grass.

“See. They're not paying any attention at all.”

“Hmm.” Luna nodded. “I can do a handstand, you know.”

“What? No way!”

“I can,” Luna insisted. “I've been able to for ages.”

“I have _never_ seen you do a handstand.” Ginny's eyes lit up. “Show me.”

“Right now?”

“Yes!” Ginny folded her arms. “Come on, you have to!”

“Fine.” Luna got to her feet. “Hold these for me, will you?”

She took off the broad-brimmed straw hat she was wearing, and the long, lacy gray cardigan she had kept draped around herself the whole day, in spite of the heat, handing them to Ginny to hold.

Ginny stared.

Underneath her cardian, Luna was wearing a pair of blue shorts and – and this was what Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from – a crop top. A bright yellow, sleeveless crop top, which showed off a good three inches of her stomach and the curve of her waist.

And Ginny – Ginny _really liked_ it.

She stared, only half-registering as Luna did a neat handstand, then followed it up with a cartwheel for good measure. It was only when Luna walked back to the bench that she realised how distracted she had become.

She tore her eyes away quickly, trying not to blush.

“Uh, I like your top,” she covered quickly. “It's new, isn't it? I haven't seen it before.”

She would definitely have remembered.

“Me and my dad went into Torquay together to go shopping,” Luna explained. “Since we need to wear Muggle clothes on the campsite… You really like it?”

“Yes,” Ginny said, perhaps a little too quickly. Then she noticed Luna's frown. “Don't you?”

“I suppose,” she said. “It just feels a bit revealing, compared to robes. I'm not used to it.”

“Well, you look great. You don't need to cover up with a cardie if you don't want to.”

Luna smiled. “It is rather warm for that, isn't it? I'll leave it off then.”

Fortunately, Ginny was spared from having to make further conversation by the tinkling tune of the ice cream van.

“Perfect, a way to cool down!” Luna declared, and took off for the van, along with half the other kids in the park, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

Ginny wasn't a fool, and there were some things that you couldn't _not_ know after having six older brothers. She knew what fancying someone meant, and she knew that the jolting, fluttering sensation in her gut was more than just a hunger for ice cream.

But this was Luna. The two of them had been friends for years, and best friends all through their last year at Hogwarts, and now suddenly -

Well, what exactly?

So she fancied her best friend. That didn't mean they had to stop being best friends, did it? People fancied people all the time, it didn't mean she had to do anything about it. She had learned _that_ lesson with Harry a couple of years ago – now she was much more grown up about the whole thing.

So she could file this information away for future reference, see if she thought Luna might like her back – and if she didn't, it was no big deal.

Right?

Luna made her way back across the park to Ginny carrying two ice cream cones. Ginny beamed, her heart stuttering in her chest just a tiny bit as Luna handed her an ice cream and sat down beside her, so close their knees were touching.

“You know,” Luna said, between licks of her ice cream. “It's probably silly – I know it's only going to be a week – but I'm going to miss you. While I'm at the campsite, I mean.”

“It's not silly at all.”

Ginny reached across the bench and took Luna's hand.

“I'm going to miss you too.”


End file.
